once there was a silvermoon
by lastdragonrider
Summary: not going to do a summery this is a oc/sideswipe
1. Chapter 1

hay there all transformer go to there right full owner..

* * *

I look at the mech in front of me his swords coming out of his arm plating. his plan silver exterior made him look sort of cute. I'm silver moon I am one of the few femme seeker online now there were few before the war but now there are practically none. I had on high heels and wings that came up making a v shape red and blue covered my form. I show off a lot of my curves making me have the hourglass figure from what humans said. I had a curved helm with two antennas on my head.I am neither an autobot or a decepticon I am lucky to live this long at all so many like me have died by the war for not choosing a side. I was just flying like normal be for I got in this fight that's when star screen attacked me. I jump from another blast from the cons. I screamed as a shot hit my wing the most sensitive place on a flyer like me. I fell to the ground and hiss as a mech came to my side "you ok femme?" he said to me I hiss once more as the pain shot up when he touched my wing.  
"do I look ok hot shot?"I said to him as I got up smoke coming off of the spot it look burnt and not to damage. Chanced my hand into a gun and shot two more cons they back off fast. After a few more shots they gave up and left us alone. the mech and I step out of are hiding spot and several others as well then a big red and blue one came over to us.  
"sideswipe I see you have found a neutral" said the mech he look at me I stepped back when something hit the injured spot on my wing I hiss and look to see who it was that touch it.  
"Oh sorry there" the femme said the mech I think is sideswipe look at her angry.  
"Are you alright femme?" said a pink small femme as I look at the red and blue bot.  
"I've been through worse than this." I said as I glanced at the small femme. I hadn't seen another femme for so long I had not thought of another still alive at all. "I must go" I said and went to leave when this other femme stop me but this one was blue she is a bit taller then the pink one.  
"Oh no not good us femme need to stick together. And unbounded femme is a toy for the cons" she said I shook my head 'no' to her and went around when this purple one stop me.  
"not good femme you need to come with us" she said I growled at her in anger then my busters fired up and I shot into the air land on the rock me and sideswipe had used to hide behind.  
"I not going with you unless you have something that will convince me to come with you!" I said waiting for their response.  
"You are safe with us and not alone" said the pink one.  
"We have nicer mech then the cons" said the blue one.  
"We may have more femme coming soon so more friends" said the purple one.  
"hay you can stay neutral if you want no fighting and well you would be safer with us" said sideswipe I frowned man he convinced me so well I smiled at him and hop off my perch.  
"fine I'll come with you" I said and follow them they said I need to sit in the trailer of prime on the ride there to base it some sort of secret till they could trust me.  
Once I was there I hop out of the trailer and saw lots of squishy organic thingies. I look at them in amazement as they went wherever they were need. "Amazing aren't they but to bad they have ride in you they get their oil all over you" said sideswipe I look at him then the humans.

* * *

0-0 flashback 0-0

_I look around as I stood on the planet it was small and a strong gravity I had stop on this plaint to rest. plants grow all over it making it look fully green from space then I heard a rustling I look over to the bushes to see some organic it stood on its two legs it look so much like us but small and white with golden brown strand thing coming from its head it stop and look at me it had beautiful blue eyes and it had some armor on it. but it was thin and not for battle at all. She had a metal round thing in her hand. "Hello there organic" I said to her she smiled at me. _  
_"The names rays nice to meet you aren't you far from home?" she said her voice smooth and melt any mech hart the moment she spoke. _  
_"silver moon and yes I am far from home I need to go to earth prime ask us to its safe for us bots on it" I said she nod to me._  
_"I will show you how to get there now follow me my friend" said ray and she march off I follow her to a cavern which she told me how to get there but stop me before I left "stop I must tell you something and give you something" said ray._  
_"what is it?" I said_  
_"you will find your bond there but there is something that will either kill you or a close friend but you will find one who is lost but I give you something to protect you." ray said as she placed the medal round sharp thing in my hand "here is a dragon egg it will hatch when most need keep it in your spark hold it will save you" with that she vanish. _  
_"ah thank you" I said then a laugh echoed through the cave._  
_"we will see each other soon and it will be a celebration" ray voice said as i fired on my thrusters as I flew off leaving the planet I put the location into my memory for later. _

0-0 end of flashback 0-0

* * *

"Hey you ok you space out on us" said sideswipe the others look at me I shook my head and look at them and smile.  
"Fine just remembering an old friend is all" I said and March off into the hanger as I look at all the humans looking for her ray the one I had meet on some other plaint.  
"Come over her femme" said a green robot with the human medic symbol on his shoulder I went over he grabbed my wing and dragged me off to the medic room.

* * *

In the medical room

"So who is every one?" I said looking at the medical officer. He uploads info on names and faces for me I found out his name is ratchet and the blue/red bot is optimums prime the femme are the triplets and all boned to someone I didn`t care for the rest of it to boring. After I was released I went off to the mane hanger and watch the humans having been shown my room some time ago.  
"Hay what you doing?" said a blue bot jolt I think.  
"Watching these humans" I said to him.  
"looks like you're looking for one?" he said to me.  
"Yes I am."  
"what's its name?"  
"Her name is ray."  
"oh we don't have one name ray here!"  
"oh ok then I'll go." I got up and went outside and lay on a tree far from the base, as my optics offline.  
"Hay silver moon I need to tell you something." said a voice so much like ray my optics where on in seconds I look to see her on my chest plate but in a military uniform this time.  
"You're here how?" I said to her, Startled by her sudden appearance.  
"I came to see how you are. you`ll be seeing me around but not always the same." ray said and vanish I look to see it was dark now the sun long since gone stars out now and the moon up. I got up and went back to base to see sideswipe and jolt looking for me from the hanger.  
"miss me boys" I said passing them to my room. Their mouths hung open as i past I smile. I pass three doors then came to my room it type in the cod. Once in there I was on the berth and out in seconds.

* * *

this is my first time doing this so i`m fine with hates and fires

"no she not it may kill her" looks at starlight

"go away"shoes starlight off

"tell me what you think" ;)


	2. story alert read

**ok i will be stopping this for a long time i alls need help on how to go on with this ideas welcomed. **

**till the land burns with fire and the ground is cold,**

** from last dragon rider **


End file.
